Paper containers which hold food have been utilized for several years, and have become especially useful since the advent of the microwave oven. The paper container is inexpensive to manufacture, the materials are readily available, the tray itself is almost entirely biodegradable and can usually be used in either a conventional or microwave oven.
The generally low, flat shape of the container and the process in which it is formed make displaying the product's label very difficult. Cans, boxes, and bags all have large side surface areas upon which information is easily printed and which face the consumer when displayed on a grocery store shelf. However, paper tray containers have inclined, small, wrinkled side surfaces which face the consumer when the tray is supported on its bottom panel. Usually trays which are of this general shape have a large top surface area which is not readily visible to a consumer when supported on the shelf of a grocery store. This surface can be easily printed on because it is of higher quality paper, larger surface area and better texture. However, displaying the top surface of the container has not been achieved due to difficulties in supporting the container in an orientation which enables the top to face a shopper.
A method which is presently used to display the large, top surface area is to put the food container in a secondary container such as a paper box. This box can easily be printed on any of its six sides and can also be set up on its edge to display the large top surface area. This secondary container, however, adds time and expense to the consumer who must pay for the extra box and also must remove and dispose of it.
Producers of these containers continue to print on the small, wrinkled side surfaces and display them with these sides facing the consumer or they package the containers in a secondary container for displaying and enhanced printing characteristics.
A second problem which arises from the use of paper is how to securely seal the lid of paper to the tray of paper, yet make it easy enough for the consumer to remove. If the manufacturer very strongly bonds the lid to the rim of the tray to secure a strong seal of the lid to the tray, it becomes difficult for the consumer to open the package to get access to the food. On the other hand, if the strength of the bond is decreased so that the consumer can easily get to the food, the seal may not be strong enough to assure maintenance of a good, airtight seal. This could lead to food spilling out of the container or food spoiling due to contamination.
Previous devices for displaying paper containers are shown in U.S. Pat. No. 1,732,436 to Floto, who uses a container which must first be opened and also must be cut and manipulated before it can be displayed. Another is Weiss, U.S. Pat. No. 2,005,816, which also serves as an open display and also must be erected.
Capo, in U.S. Pat. No. 4,272,010 discloses a paper container, but one which cannot be displayed by resting upon the attaching panels and does not have a lid which is easily removed.
A disadvantage of a food container which is supported by a sheet or panel on its end is that a sheet or panel may tend to bend into a slightly convex contour. The result is that the container may not be suitably stable because it can rock slightly on that convex surface. One advantage of the present invention is that it is preferably constructed so that edges rather than a surface of the tray engages the surface upon which the tray is supported.
One way of dealing with the problem of removing the sealed lid from the tray has been addressed by Forbes, Jr. in U.S. Pat. No. 4,531,668 where Forbes, Jr. forms a double-reverse cut on the lid to make removal easier by the consumer. Another instance of the double-reverse cut is used by Manizza in U.S. Pat. No. 4,351,473. Manizza utilizes the double-reverse cut in the identical fashion as Forbes, Jr. Both of these, however, present manufacturing problems when trying to align the two cuts being made on the lid.
The need exists for a container with a lid section that is easy to remove yet seals tightly, and a means which enables the large, top surface of the container to be displayed, that means providing structural rigidity for the entire container.